The Guild Of Shadows
by 2431percabeth1342
Summary: The Eternal Hunt encounters a mysterious force of warriors. Far from new, this group is quite familiar with a couple of the Hunt. second story, likely riddled with errors. NO FURTHER UPDATES.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

The silver clad huntresses stalked their pay ,the shadows thick about their bodies, ever since the mysterious shadow figures appeared in camp..they first suspected a nares but soon found out that the shadow blocked blows that would assure a hunters demise .no hunter knew why it happened thought Thalia suspected that lady Artemis had an idea of why bet she would not say . The chose hunter readied her bow only to find a black arrow beat her to the creature .A loud whistle sounded and a large black hound barrelled into the clearing ,grabbed the large buck in it jaws and sprinted the way it came .

Artemis gave the signal to follow hound and with in seconds the hunter were on thee move ,after ten frantic minuets the hound dragged the buck though the doors to a small tower , passed two guards one a tamed warrior wielding a great axe the other was an oblivious shadow contestant wielding a crossbow . Artemis gave a soft gasp and stepped forward ignoring the questioning looks of the hunt behind her as she walked up to the doors the hunt behind her began also to walk five steps from the doors and guards the human warrior smiles and opened the door to allow passage ,exclaiming "the hunt is always welcome in the halls of the guild ,milady " to this the hunters wondered at the respect shown to the hunt and at the so called guild "though we humbly request the our re-surfacing is kept from the world for the time being "with that he closed the doors and the hunt walked down the surprisingly long corridor.

Growing smiles adorned Artemis ' and surprisingly phoebe's too .The corridor was full of army banners and war devises lighted only by hell fire torches .when the hunt reached the door phoebe turned to the hunt while Artemis seemed to fiddly with her auburn hair ,her silver eyes sparkled with excitement "there is something you need to know about Artemis and the leader of this group -" she was cut off by Artemis transforming in to twenty year old self form , the doors opening to show a room of impenetrable darkness and a man who could only described as gorgeous with black eyes with flecks of gold ,midnight black hair and physique that any woman what wasn't a hunter would throw them self at, steeped forward from the darkness ,right up to Artemis and wrapped his arms around her . on hand resting on the small of her back the other one going under her arm . resting at the top of her spine and giving her a passionate kiss witch has replied to in kind , after 30 seconds they broke away with large smile and noticed the only thing holding back the hunters from killing the man was phoebe .

They nodded to her mouthed a question , "-are married "just as two rings appeared on there ring fingers .the rings were enlarge simple gold band (imperial gold that is ) imprinted were two intertwined lines of obsidian and Divine silver ,the only difference being the size . "girls, this is Perseus or Percy as he prefers. He and I meet many years before I become an Olympian , we fell in love ,long story short, I ended up joining his guild of shadows and made a special all female team-" to his phoebes nodded," the original hunter were some of the best in the guild ,when I became an Olympian however the team came me as I would have to cut off all contact with the guild as to have it exposed would be disastrous . the last time we met was the day after Rome fell , he proposed to me and we got married which is why I and the surviving originals' were missing for a few days . the reason I took the oath was so that my father did not try and marry me off as I love Percy with all my heart "

"But who is he "Thalia asked

"I am the son of Nyx and Erebus , primordial of the hunt ,assassin's and minor primordial of shadows also I am the master of the guild of shadows " Percy replied then added "and the husband to Artemis ,also welcome back phoebe we have been needing some one to knock some respect into some new demigod recruits"

"with pleasure Percy " phoebe said with an evil grin of her face

"so what has the guild done of the years "Thalia asked

"oh well, you know, offing bin laden and stuff like leading Saladin's campaign – "

"what " Thalia exclaimed

"relax , the mist is awesome "

"Ahh okay"

"so, what are you going to do now? " question Artamis

" well I thought maybe we would say hi to the Olympian's"

"what! ... well ok I guess ,but are you sure its safe"

"we are as powerful as we come Arty " Percy assured her

Artemis smiled at her old nickname

"alright Perce"

"take the hunt to the throne room and call a meeting I'll show up and tell them, also shall I tell them about us" Percy asked

"yes we might as well , if we do will the guild take the hunt ?" Artemis questioned"

"yes of course we will, now go! Also your welcome "

_**-time skip –**_

_**Olympus throne room **_

"Why have you called us , my daughter ?" Zeus thundered,

"Father there are several reasons primarily ..." she trailed off as the room darkened, all but Artemis , the hunt and Hestia looked to hades surprised by the lack of reaction from Hestia, Artemis almost, missed Percy walking in "ohh and this is what I can do" Percy shouted as the doors swung open

Ohh , tall , dark and handsome ! " Aphrodite exclaimed

Artemis turned extremely red with jealousy.

Percy merely ignored her as he strode up to Hestia and hugged her asking "how is my second favourite goddess?"

"I am very well, though you might want to get to your favourite, uncle ."giggling the last part , smiling Percy returned to the centre of the twelve Olympians and exclaimed " I am Perseus , son of Nyx and Erebus, primordial of the hunt ,assassin , minor primordial of shadows and the master of the guild of shadows and ..." he broke off looking to Artemis , who gave him a large smile and shrunk walking to Percy who smirked again with "And husband of Artemis "

The goddesses gasped .Hestia smiled and most god stared in amazement , Zeus readied his master bolt and Apollo loosen a arrow screaming " YOU WILL DIE "

Percy drew the shadows to him, having the most around Artemis, deflecting the arrow but had to push Artemis to save her from the arc of lighting that drew from the master bolt.


End file.
